battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655/@comment-24142455-20150712003620
Helga: At first you smell it, musty like an old basement, then it hits you, the taste. Sweet like port wine. A red wine should not taste like port. I wouldn't give this to my worst enemy! She grabs the bottle and smashes it onto the floor. Schreiner: Helga! He walks over, sweeping pieces of the broken bottle away Schriener: Why are you busy with these cretins! He suddenly stops, and his eyes widen. -In English- Helga: Becasue, my dear imcopetent Schriener. They aren't waiters.... they are spies! She grabs a knife and thrusts it into Blazkowicz's hand, and he shouts in pain while the SF Guard runs in, taking aim at Boekhounder while Schriener pulled out his Luger and aimed it at Blazkowicz. Helga: DO you really think I would be impressed by your atrocious German? Now give me the folder Franz! A sudden explosion is heard in the distance. SF Commander: Come in Obergrupenfürher Helga: What is it? SF Commander: We used C4 to blast open the catacombs... errr.... something is leaking out. Helga: Do not do anything until I get there! -During this- Wesely: I will be listening to their chatter, just hurry up Fergus! Fergus: Whatever laddy! Wesely begins to hear what happened. Wesely: No! Dammit! Wyatt: What? Sir? Wesely: grabs radio Requesting airstrike on the Casket, repeat! Requesting Airstrike on the Casket! UAC Official: Of course, bombing run inbound. -Tavern Same Time- As Helga continued to talk on the radio, Schriener and the SF guard began to look, wondering what was going on. Blazkowicz took this as a chance. He grabbed the knife, and stabbed Schriener's arm, and grabbing his Luger while the SF guard was punched, he began to shoot, but his hand kept his aim off. Suddenly the sound of jet engines, and though not seen by the group, a squadron of 10 Longswords soared over, and suddenly, explosions were heard, and the top of the Tavern collapsed in, knocking him down along with Boekhounder. -Five Minutes Later- Schriener: What happened!? Helga: The UAC! They did a firebombing on us! Those were Longsword engines! Schriener: Mein Gott. The Whole city.... Helga: We must get to the dig site! Immediatly! The two quickly began to move, Schriener clenching his arm. -Five Minutes Later- Blazkowicz: Hey, Boekhounder, get up! He looked around, finding Helgas book. Blazkowicz: Looks like a dusty old map, what secrets are you searching for Helga? He looked around, and found a Luger and a headset, tuning it to Kessler's channel, picking it up and looking around. Blazkowicz: Kessler, you there? Kessler: In Static and Low Quality Agent Blazkowi....... are you there...... static Blazkowicz: Dammit! Boekhounder, lets move! The two, seeing their entrance was blocked moved up through a hole into the attic, and Blazkowicz looked below after finding an exit, a SF soldier mindlessly standing there. He took his pipe, screwed it together, and lept down, as he turned it around, he stared into the pale face, and yellow glowing eyes of what used to be an SF soldier. The thing, suddenly growled, and flames burst around it. Blazkowicz: Shoves it away Jesus Christ! He grabbed the pipe, slamming into its head, and then beating the headless corpse. Blazkowicz: Boekhounder.. somethings not right. The air caused stinging in his nose, and a strange green haze filled the surrounding area. He suddenly then got a radio contact in. OSA Agent 002: Hello? Anyone? My Grandfather has fallen and he cannot get up! Blazkowicz recognized the callsign, and quickly switched it to an enclosed channel. Blazkowicz: I hear you, where is your grandfather? OSA Agent 002: Oh thank god, this is Pippa Shepherd, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper from the 105th, also OSA Agent 002, I was called back from the Australian Front to help evac you when the UAC came in. They firebombed the city! Blazkowicz: You don't say. Look, where are you? Pippa: I'm at the Bakery, Wesely... he's dead! Blazkowicz: Where are the other Operatives? Pippa: I heard gunfire from a M2015 a while back, possibly them, but I couldn't see them. Blazkowicz: Stay there, me and Agent Boekhounder are coming. The two quickly went down the stairs to encounter more of the things, Blazkowicz firing his pistol as they went down, and out the exit. Blazkowicz: What the hell? The waterway is dried up... and caved in.. Boekhounder, take this radio, try and contact the others, I'll head to get Pippa. If there are two many of these..... Shamblers, head down the Tunnel and we'll go that way out through the Bakery! He quickly dashed through the collapsed tunnel to the wall of the basement, covered by debris, and he began to use his pipe to break through. He saw a women in an ODST uniform, two shamblers surrounded her, her M7/S SMG and helmet laying on the ground, her with her M6D. Pippa: Take this you b8stards! She shot both, but not before the deceased corpse of Wesely rose behind her. Blazkowicz: Pippa behind you! What was Wesely grabbed Pippa, dragging her into some flames, just as Blazkowicz broke through, freeing his body from Tyranny. I remember you Pippa, you were the from the 101st, saved my regiment from a group of insurgents.. He opened the chest nearby, quickly grabbing his StG-60, and Pippa's M6D, holstering the Luger and the M6D, and then taking an M2015 with ten stick magazines, only to see Pippa's corpse rose. Blazkowicz: Oh no... He raised the M6D, and fired, the 12.7mm round passing through her brains, causing her body to collpase on the floor. I may not have known you well, but you deserved a better fate then this... He walked over to Wesely's corpse, kneeling down, and closing his eyes. Same with you Wesely, wish I could have saved you... Blazkowicz: Boekhounder! Get down here! I think Fergus forgot a few things! OOC: Zombie time!